


Stele

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adult Content, Angst, Drama, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-07
Updated: 2006-03-07
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Daniel uses his skills and both he and Jack face the consequences when he discovers that perhaps this is one time he shouldn't have.





	Stele

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Violence, torture, almost non-con (dream sequence), language and some nice sex.  
  
Thanks to my Beta, Gateroller!  


* * *

Daniel pushed his glasses back up his nose but he still couldn't see properly. He had to admit that he was totally exhausted and he needed some sleep. He glanced at the clock on his computer and wasn't surprised to see that it was three-thirty in the morning. He had been working almost nineteen hours straight and he was no nearer a solution. This language was so unlike anything he had seen before but he had expected to at least have a starting point by now. It seemed as if every time he thought he found a beginning, he hit a brick wall.

Jack had told him about eight hours ago to go home and get some sleep and Daniel had angrily told him that he wasn't about to stop when he was so close. So close, that was a laugh. Jack had ordered him to give it one more hour and then get some rest as they were due to ship out at nine this morning. Jack would be furious and Daniel couldn't argue; he should have gotten some sleep. He eyed the couch in the corner and decided he could get about three hours in before he needed to shower, eat and be ready for the briefing at eight. He was cutting it fine, but he had to get some sleep.

He lay down and pulled the throw rug over himself. Of course, as was the way of things he was now too tired and wound up to sleep. Thinking of Jack hadn't helped. Thinking of Jack never helped these days. When they were together all they seemed to do was disagree and it sometimes amazed Daniel that their missions, mostly, still managed to be successful. The once easy camaraderie and understanding between them had slipped away to be replaced by misunderstandings and disagreement and sometimes, just anger, especially from Jack, and Daniel never understood where it came from.

What had changed Jack's attitude to him? Then again, why had Daniel become less tolerant of Jack's wisecracking, irritating nature? The man had always been that way and until about six months ago, Daniel had just let it slide past him knowing that Jack never meant it with any malice, yet slowly he began to doubt. Doubt Jack's feelings, his intentions and finally doubt his own merit in the light of Jack's increasing hostility.

In spite of his own insecurity and having survived the last six months, his feelings for the man would never change, even though Jack despised him. If he was honest with himself, and recently he had not been, he would admit that one reason he tried to work himself into exhaustion was so that he would sleep peacefully. Blissful sleep, which didn't begin with sweet dreams that turned into painful nightmares.

The dreams would begin with Jack coming to him while he slept; waking him with kisses and caresses and sweet words. Touching him the way Daniel would only admit to wanting in his dreams, until Daniel was whimpering and begging for the delight he knew he would find when Jack finally took him. Then when Jack was kissing Daniel with enough passion to draw out his soul, Jack's hands would cease to be gentle, become rough and demanding, scratching and scoring his way down Daniel's body until he breached Daniel without preparation and without caring. Thrusting and slamming into him harder and harder, as the more Daniel screamed with the pain the more pleasure it gave Jack until he roared his completion and left Daniel a broken rag doll that he tossed aside.

Daniel would wake then, sweating and shaking, afraid to close his eyes, afraid to question why he would ever dream that Jack could do such a thing. In the clear light of day he would never even consider that Jack could ever be that man. Jack was the man who had once been his best friend, the man who had lied for him, bled for him, and faced death for him. But then why had that man changed towards him? The more he thought about it the more confused he became so he tried not to question, just to _be_ and hope perhaps one day he would understand. The day Jack finally explained.

He daren't ask himself what he would do if that day never came.

* * *

The next morning Daniel managed to arrive a little early for the debrief looking as if he hadn't slept at all. Jack, the only other one who had arrived as yet, took one look at him and was furious. He knew Daniel hadn't been home and that against orders he had carried on working. _Why did he do this to himself? Was he trying to make himself ill?_ Jack knew that really wasn't true, it was just that Daniel was too damned conscientious for his own good.

"Didn't I tell you to leave at a reasonable time last night?" Jack snapped. "What, ya think I say these things just to hear the sound of my own voice?"

Daniel raised his head quickly at the belligerence in the voice and Jack felt guilty at the hurt he saw in Daniel's eyes. _Why the hell do I keep behaving like this? What's wrong with me?_ It had gotten so he couldn't say a kind word to Daniel, all he could do was snap at him.

"I ...thought I was onto something and before I realised it ..." Daniel's voice faded. He knew nothing he could say would change a thing.

"So what time did you get to sleep, assuming of course that you got to bed at all?"

"Around three this morning." Daniel admitted sheepishly.

"Three? Fer crying out loud, Daniel. You knew we had a mission this morning, a mission we are going on at _your_ insistence. You said it was important, _you_ said it would be interesting and we might learn something interesting. Well, for that to happen you have to be in a fit state to perform your duties."

Daniel winced at the cutting tone, but he couldn't argue with the logic. He ducked his head to say, "I'm sorry, it wasn't intentional."

At Daniel's obvious contrition and even more at the lost tone of his voice, Jack's anger evaporated, to be replaced by self-loathing, a familiar sensation to Jack these days. He didn't know what to do about his totally fucked up relationship with Daniel. All he seemed to do was make things worse. He couldn't stop the anger rolling through him virtually every time he saw Daniel, but he could rarely explain what brought it on. Oh, there were times when there was real reason for it. Daniel did still take unnecessary risks; he did still seem to think that every person in the universe was a potential friend before he even knew if they planned to use their mouth to talk to him or to eat him. He still wandered off at the sight of an interesting rock. But that was Daniel and Jack knew and accepted that at his core, even if he had spent five years moaning about it. But in the last five or six months the moaning had turned nasty and he couldn't control his temper.

He knew Daniel didn't deserve it and he knew Daniel didn't understand it. How could he when Jack didn't understand it himself?

* * *

They stepped through the Gate on to PX8 467 and Daniel headed straight for the DHD. Not just to check the return address as usual, but to check out the writing all over the base. They had never before encountered a DHD with writing on it. When they first saw this through the MALP transmission it looked as if it might be the writing of the Ancients but it was too small to be certain without closer inspection. The photographs that Daniel had been using to try and decipher the language had been taken via the MALP from the stele just to the right of the DHD. The writing was larger on the stele, large enough to photograph and for Daniel to confirm that it was not the writing of the Ancients though it could be an offshoot language, or possibly even a root language.

"Daniel, look at this." Sam called out. She was investigating one of the many other small stelae surrounding the Stargate.

Daniel moved over to her side and squatted down. This stele too was covered in very small writing, and in more than one language. Sam pointed to a line of writing that encircled the column, "I've seen this before, but it's not the Ancient's language is it?"

"It's the fourth language from Heliopolis; the one we assumed was the Furling language."

"Have you ever tried to decipher this?"

"Not really, it's one of those projects I always meant to get to when I had the time," he replied ruefully. "However, this isn't the language I've been studying from the stele. Mystery after mystery."

Jack watched Daniel as he became engrossed in the problem, wondering why it was that he became angry with the man. For the life of him he couldn't understand it, nor could he understand why he had changed towards the young archaeologist, the man who had saved more than his life that day on Abydos. He vowed there and then that he'd do everything in his power to get their friendship back on course; he missed the camaraderie they had shared over the past years and he needed it, hell he needed Daniel.

Jack glanced over at Teal'c who was checking out the surrounding area. The MALP and the UAV had both shown that there was no one on the planet, not even any large wildlife. Teal'c signalled that all was indeed clear.

"Right campers, time to get this show on the road. Carter, Teal'c set up camp on that small rise. I want you to all take photos, anything that might help Daniel. Film everything you can." Sam gave the Colonel an odd look but just nodded as Jack continued, "Daniel, you're with me. Let's take at look at those ruins the UAV showed us."

Daniel gave Jack a quick glance before turning away. Jack knew what he would be thinking; it had been quite a while since he had paired up with Daniel. More recently he had sent Teal'c with Daniel and accompanied Carter. He realised now that he had done so to avoid the anger that always seemed to wash over him when he was in Daniel's company. He had to learn to control it, better still, find out what the hell caused it and stop it. This was the first step, to get a grip on himself.

Daniel was in a quandary; why had Jack decided to accompany him? While part of him liked nothing better than to be with Jack, the more sensible part of him knew it was asking for trouble. He'd have to do his best not to annoy Jack; keep his mouth shut.

They had only walked for about ten minutes before Daniel was excitedly telling Jack about the possibilities of this site. "I know we can't be certain but it does look remarkably similar to the ruins we found on P4X 639, you remember when you and Teal'c kept looping" He suddenly stopped as he realised what he was doing, more precisely what he was saying. He half expected Jack to snap at him as he hardly needing reminding of that.

So he was surprised when instead Jack said, "Yes, couldn't hardly forget that, but I can't say I noticed that much of a similarity. "Whaddya see?"

Daniel was speechless for a moment, before he launched into a description of the similarities. Jack seemed to be listening, nodding in all the right places. Daniel couldn't understand the change, but wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Jack wasn't actually listening quite as closely as Daniel assumed, he'd tuned out the lecture, just listening instead to the cadence of Daniel's voice. He'd always found his voice to be soothing, the memory rising with a jolt. How much had he hidden even from himself?

That thought made him angry and he snapped out, "I got it Daniel!"

Daniel clammed up immediately and Jack was filled with guilt yet again. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

"I'm sorry, Daniel. What were you saying?"

"No, that's all right. I'd finished really." Daniel was flustered; he couldn't remember the last time Jack had apologised to him.

They walked on in silence, reaching the ruins a few minutes later. Jack was a little disappointed when he saw it. It was mostly just columns dotted about a field of grass. Some of the columns were broken, some lying on the ground though a few were still standing, and one section even had the remains of a roof and a floor which Daniel was ecstatic about because he could still make out the mosaic pattern. When Daniel studied the columns he found that they too were covered with writings, similar to those by the Gate.

"Jack, look at this one, it's covered with what we think is Furling and the language from the stele."

"Gotta admit Daniel I kinda tuned out that bit when you explained what the hell a stele is." Jack admitted ruefully.

Daniel sighed, _well at least he'd bothered to ask_. "It's the term used for an upright stone or maybe a slab that had inscribed writing or sculpture. It was used for a variety of reasons; to mark a gravesite, a monument or as a commemorative tablet. They came in a variety of shapes and sizes. I think in this case they are used in commemoration, of something pretty special I would say."

"Can you read any of it Daniel?"

"This? No. I was trying most of yesterday and last night but...." He hesitated.

"But what?" Jack asked, puzzled.

"Nothing," he answered quickly, annoyed at himself for bringing up the cause of the last disagreement they'd had. "It's a difficult language, I need some more samples. The filming that Sam's doing will probably help."

Jack didn't comment but he understood what Daniel hadn't said. He glanced around and wandered off to look at the only section with a couple of walls standing. "Daniel, is this the same writing?"

Daniel came over to find Jack sat on his haunches looking at a panel running along the wall about half a metre from the base. Daniel crouched down beside him and studied the writing. There were two rows; one above the other, the lower row was what he assumed to be Furling, the other was the Ancient.

"Could they be saying the same thing? I mean could one help you to decipher the other?" Jack asked.

"If I can read the language of the Ancients and if I could then make some correlation between the two which would prove they said the same thing, yes, but that's a lot of ifs," Daniel sighed. "I need this filming too, all of it."

"Keep 'em busy, eh Daniel." Jack said with a grin.

Daniel didn't seem to hear him as he went on thoughtfully, "I don't even know how many languages there are here. This could be the work of a lifetime."

As Jack heard those words a chill went down his spine. Surely Daniel couldn't mean.... Had he been looking for a way out, had he finally had enough of Jack's bad temper and even worse behaviour? He couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't allow him to do that. Jack was shocked to realise how angry he felt and had to take deep breaths to calm himself. He tried to work out where all the anger was coming from.

"Jack, look at this."

While Jack had been struggling with his inner conscience, Daniel had moved over to the only other still standing wall and pulled back the long grasses covering the lower portion. On this wall, instead of the panel, there were several discs inset into it. All had designs incised into them, except for the central one which appeared plain and unadorned.

Daniel reached his hand towards the central disc and even before Jack could yell a warning, Daniel's hand brushed against it.

Jack felt his anger rising again, and irritably yelled at Daniel. "Daniel, fer crying out loud, back off; look don't touch! How many times do I have to tell you how just how damned dangerous that is?"

"I know, I know, sorry." Daniel muttered.

Jack hardly heard Daniel's reply as he was experiencing an epiphany, suddenly understanding why he became angry. It wasn't just anger; it was also fear and guilt. How many times had Daniel been hurt while supposedly in Jack's care? He realised it was really himself he was angry at because no matter how hard he tried, it was impossible to protect Daniel against everything the universe seemed determined to throw at the man. Over the years he'd come to care for Daniel, too much, and in a kind of desperation at his feelings of helplessness, it became easier to turn his emotions against Daniel. If he didn't care about the young anthropologist then there was no way he could be hurt. _I never realised I could be so shallow. So, suddenly I'll abandon a friend, my best friend out of fear? Fear of losing him, so what do I do? I shove him away. Oh, yeah that's the O'Neill logic._

A creaking sound interrupted his reverie as a portion of the mosaic flooring alongside the wall dropped and slid under the adjoining section, revealing a stone staircase.

"Daniel, one of these days you are going to learn not to touch." Jack said with a touch of exasperation.

Daniel flashed him a grin as he retrieved his maglite. He shone the light into the stairwell.

"Move aside, Daniel. Let me scout it out."

Daniel looked annoyed for a moment, before he gave a sheepish grin. He'd have gone down there without a second thought, more caught up with the discovery than any possible danger. No wonder Jack lost his temper. "After you," he responded with a slight bow and sweep of his arm.

"Sarcasm?"

"Oh, no Jack, that's your speciality."

"Like I said; sarcasm."

Jack led the way down the stairs with Daniel just a few steps behind. It was only a short flight to the bottom. Jack played his torch around, the light not reaching all the corners of the huge space.

"Wow! Just look at this place," said Daniel excitedly. Jack's torch reached one wall to the right of the stairs which was plain stone, decorated with painted panels. Some the colours had faded but there was enough to make out the details. Daniel headed over to study it while Jack played his light on the opposite wall, which was just about visible, and the end wall just behind them. The end wall was plain and unadorned.

The place was musty and smelled of mould. It seemed odd that such a large area was empty.

"Daniel, I can't see the other end of whatever this place is. You stay here while I check it out. Daniel, I mean it, stay here," Jack instructed firmly.

Daniel nodded, relieved that at least Jack hadn't sounded angry with him. Yet. As Jack moved off, Daniel slowly moved his light along the wall looking closely at the panelled murals. He saw one more panel right at the end of the sidewall where it joined the end wall and he had to squeeze past the stairway to get a good look at it. He was surprised to discover this particular panel, instead of another painted mural, contained writings and more of the discs they had discovered on the crumbling wall above. He studied the writing, recognising it as the same elusive language from the stele. Then he looked closely at the discs and realised they were not quite the same as the other ones. These were made of different coloured crystal while those on the wall had merely been painted. Perhaps those above had been a representation of these. Once again, the central disc had writing inscribed on it, but unlike the one on the wall where the writing was on plain stone, this was written on crystal.

Not even aware of what he was doing, Daniel reached out a finger to trace the writing on the deep red crystal.

"Daniel, NO!"

Daniel jerked in response to Jack's yell and while his finger never actually touched the crystal, the movement resulted in the light from his torch shining on it instead.

Jack was running to cover the distance between them and even as he reached Daniel they heard the sound of grinding behind them. Jack grabbed Daniel and pulled him away from the base of the stairs. As they watched, a portion of the end wall behind the stairs began to rise and light flooded the huge chamber from within the opening.

* * *

Daniel looked over at Jack who, sensing the scrutiny looked over at Daniel, who dropped his eyes to say, "Sorry."

"Not this time Daniel, I surprised you. It wasn't your touch that caused this; it was the light from your torch catching the crystal."

Daniel looked up, gratified that Jack had not only understood that, but had voiced it. He nodded at Jack. "Do we enter?"

"Yes, or at least I do. You wait until I call you. Understand?" Jack ordered him in a quiet voice.

"Jack, I don't like this."

"What, that we got a break for once?"

"I don't know; it just feels wrong somehow."

"Daniel, take the breaks when you get 'em," Jack grinned as he walked towards the opening.

_That's sounds fine unless the break is the lure for a trap._ "Take care, Jack," he said as the distance between himself and Jack was too far for the older man to hear.

After a few moments, Jack called back, "its okay Daniel, you can come on in." As Daniel walked through Jack commented, "We might need Carter in here soon, look."

Daniel moved up to Jack in the centre of a rectangular room, considerably smaller than the one they had just left. In the centre of the room there was a long plinth about the height of a normal table. The top appeared to be made of a material that had the look of marble but it was warm to the touch. The base was a large central square column made of a similar material, except this was black. At one end of the plinth there was a large transparent square container inside which, were various objects, none of them immediately recognisable but somehow conveyed that whatever they were, this was what they were looking for.

"Daniel?" Jack drew his attention to the other end of the plinth and when Daniel saw what Jack was looking at, he raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, I know," grinned Jack, "just be careful this time."

Daniel looked at the dark slab of material inset into the plinth. It looked similar to the material used as the base of the plinth. The slab was incised with the same writing as on the stele and on the walls above and in the large chamber outside. Set next to the slab was a large cube, on each side of which was a different coloured crystal. Incised into each crystal was one symbol. Daniel looked from the slab to the cube to the transparent container at the other end of the plinth. He frowned and then moved down to study the container again.

"Jack, look at this." Jack, who had been walking the chamber still threat assessing, came back to the centre of the room. He followed Daniel's eyes and saw a small row of symbols incised in the front edge of the container. "And now this," Daniel said moving back to the cube. "You see? The same symbols are on each face of the cube that you can see on the container. And here," he pointed to the slab, "the same writing from which these symbols come."

"I see, but what the hell does it all mean?"

"I think it's a test of some sort. If you can solve this...riddle you can open the box. It must be some method to judge if you are worthy."

"Or maybe it just a combination," Jack commented wryly.

Daniel's eyebrow rose, "Well, yeah I suppose it could be, but why so complicated, and if you knew the combination, why this conundrum?"

"Don't ask me, that's your area, Doctor Jackson. I suppose it wouldn't be safe to try and..."

"No! Don't touch it. God, Jack how many times have you told me that?"

"I know, I know, just testing."

"Hmmph"

"Well, there's not much point getting Carter down here if she can't get her hands on that stuff. Do your worst."

"That's confidence for you."

Daniel began to study the writing on the slab and Jack leaned back against the plinth next to him, watching. "Nothing better to do Jack?"

"Nope. Just keeping my eye on you." What he didn't say, of course, was how much he enjoyed simply watching Daniel. Watching his face screw up as he concentrated. Watching the way he absently shoved his glasses back up his nose. Watching the way he tilted his head just that fraction when he was thinking. Watching his long elegant fingers as he scribbled furiously in his ever-present notebook. How the hell had he never realised before how he felt about Daniel? He never wanted to watch anyone else like that, to search for all those little idiosyncrasies that he now realised he had come to love. _Blind, Jack, you were just blind._

Daniel became uncomfortably aware of how closely Jack was watching him. He had always done that, of course, it was his job to keep on eye on him, on all his team. They watched each other; it was just the way things were. But, somehow this was different. Jack wasn't casually watching as he guarded Daniel, he was _observing_ him. He felt almost as if he was under a microscope. It was unnerving. Yet in some odd way, he'd never felt safer.

He suddenly understood. The scrutiny was intensely personal. This had nothing at all to do with protecting him. This was... _Oh god, it couldn't be, could it? Was this what had been wrong all this time? Jack had feelings for him and ...what? He was denying them? He didn't understand them?_

Daniel almost jumped as Jack broke into his reverie. "Any luck yet Daniel? Time's galloping here and we're due to check-in soon."

"I'm not sure but I think I've got a lead. No wonder I couldn't read this damned stuff." He pointed out one line of text, "this one here..."

"Don't tell me; just do whatever you think best," Jack interrupted.

Daniel sighed, some things never change. He took one last look at the text and then leaned over to press one of the symbols on the side of the cube. There was a strange pinging sound swiftly followed by a grinding noise.

"Fer crying out loud! Quick Daniel, the wall!" They ran but they never really had chance. It was as if the opening had never existed.

* * *

Daniel glanced at Jack, waiting for the explosion. He couldn't claim that it wasn't his fault this time.

Jack sensed the surveillance turning to look at Daniel and immediately he recognised that look; that patented 'I'm carrying the guilt of the world' look. "Don't say it, Daniel. I know you're sorry but it's not your fault."

"Yes, it is. Who else can you blame? I pressed the wrong symbol and the trap was sprung."

"True, but d'ya think I'd have pressed the right one?" Jack gave him a twisted grin. "You're the expert here..." Daniel made to interrupt but Jack put up a finger to stop him, "but I don't expect you to be infallible. You admitted you've not really deciphered this language yet anyway. I pushed you into it."

Daniel sighed, grateful for Jack's understanding. "Right, okay. But I have discovered one thing Jack; it's not really a language." Daniel smiled at Jack's frown, "That one thing I started to say earlier? I was trying to tell you it's a code."

"A code? A combination to get into the...safe?" Jack asked with a glance over his shoulder at the container.

"That's one way to look at it. I have to break the code to know which one, or maybe ones to depress. I should have waited before I tried anything, but I thought I was onto something and wanted to see the result. Didn't expect that result though," Daniel finished sardonically.

"Don't give up now," Jack said, giving Daniel a gentle push back to the plinth. "If this is a trap we don't know what might happen if you don't solve this. There could even be a time limit before something else happens, goes off, comes down, crops up, takes place."

"Okay, okay." Daniel held up his hands in surrender. "No pressure," he murmured.

Jack grinned and turned back to the wall, just in case there was something he had missed. In truth, he knew it was up to Daniel but he felt very uneasy about this whole set-up. He may have joked with Daniel about that time limit but he really did believe that they were in danger in this place. He had learned never to ignore his intuition and just now it was shouting at him.

* * *

Carter frowned at Teal'c; that was the second time she had tried to contact the Colonel without any response. Something was definitely wrong. The Colonel was a stickler for contact protocol. It was possible that he could miss one check-in; anything could happen when he was investigating with Daniel but no way would he miss two without a major problem.

"It is possible that O'Neill and DanielJackson have discovered something within the ruins."

"Yes, but if it had been anything that could pose a danger, he would have contacted us," Sam replied.

"Unless it was not apparent that it constituted any hazard."

"They were caught unawares," Sam mused.

"You are suggesting there are other beings on this planet?" Teal'c queried.

"Oh, no that is just a saying. I meant..." she stopped and grimaced at him. "You'd think I'd have learned by now."

He raised an eyebrow, to one who knew him that was the equivalent of a grin. Carter thought he had definitely been hanging around the Colonel way too long.

"I suggest we retrace their steps in an attempt to locate them," Teal'c said.

"It's not as if they could have wandered inside somewhere, that Daniel could have touched something, there just isn't an 'inside'. They really are just ruins," Carter said thoughtfully.

"One can never be sure of anything, MajorCarter."

* * *

After what seemed like hours of fruitless patrolling on Jack's part, the only productive outcome was that the spells of Daniel watching reminded him how alive he was. He could positively feel the blood thundering in his veins, his skin was tingling. Now he had accepted his feelings his body was constantly providing proof.

Daniel finally spoke. "Jack, I think I might have it. Trouble is, the only way to be certain is to test it." Daniel raised his eyes and gave Jack a steady stare.

"How sure are you?"

Daniel sighed, "I can't be positive without putting my theory to the test, but I'm as sure as I can be without that verification."

"In other words it's all down to trust," Jack said, for once deadly serious. Daniel raised an eyebrow casually, but Jack saw the hope within his eyes. "No problem then," Jack continued, "press away."

Daniel broke out into a smile that made Jack's heart flutter in his chest and he stifled a gasp. It had been a long time since Daniel had smiled like that and Jack hadn't realised how much he'd missed it. _God what have I been doing all these months?_

Daniel turned back to the plinth and with no hesitation whatsoever, he reached out and pressed a symbol on the slab and then pressed the matching symbol on the cube. Jack watched in awe as the cube opened up, the top folding back on the far side and then each side folding back to leave the base exposed. It was only then that Jack realised the symbol on the base was only accessible from the inside. Daniel leaned over and pressed the final symbol. As he did so, the corresponding symbol on the container glowed and from it, a beam radiated upwards and outwards. When the light had died that face of the container had disappeared.

Jack grinned at Daniel, "Way to go Spacemonkey!"

"Jaaack," Daniel groaned, but inside he felt warm and tingly. He professed to hate that nickname but for once he loved to hear Jack call him that; it was like old times.

"I thought the door ...wall might have opened," Jack said, "Maybe we've gotta take something outta the container first."

"I don't know, I'd have thought just breaking the code would have been enough," Daniel responded.

Jack shrugged as they moved to the container. "We really need Carter for this," Jack said as he gingerly reached inside the container. Before his hand could touch any of the items, the room was bathed in a bright light.

* * *

Daniel and Jack materialised at a different location; appearing in another flash of bright light before falling to the floor in a heap of tangled limbs.

Having difficulty seeing at first because of the glare, Jack looked around trying to judge where they were and if there was any danger. He came to an abrupt halt as he spotted several large man-shaped blurs.

"Jack?" Daniel voiced cautiously from behind him as they had ended up virtually back-to-back.

"Yeah," he answered not turning but keeping his eyes on the image before him as his vision cleared; the blurs becoming four figures.

"There's a ...person here." Daniel stated calmly.

"There's are four over here."

At that Daniel glanced over his shoulder, "Oh!"

Jack and Daniel got to their feet a little shakily. "Some trip, huh?" Jack asked Daniel with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," Daniel answered the unspoken question, 'I'm fine'.

Jack turned his attention to the four figures, knowing number five was behind him but trusting Daniel to keep an eye on him. "Pleased to meet ya," he drawled.

He had never seen anything, anyone quite like them. They were humanoid but definitely not human; about Jack's height, a little over six feet, but much broader in the body and heavier, he guessed. They had no hair on their heads and no ears that were visible; the nose was pretty similar to that of a human though smaller, looking even more so on their broader faces. Their mouths looked long and narrow giving their faces a mean look, which wasn't alleviated by the pale, almost silver, eyes. Jack had to suppress the urge to shudder; their overall appearance was sinister and very unsettling.

Daniel had moved slightly to be able to see the aliens Jack had spoken to as well as the one opposite him. They didn't reply to Jack's greeting and Daniel decided to try his spiel.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson and this is Colonel Jack O'Neill, we're peaceful explorers." But there was still no reaction. "We were investigating the planet, and found ourselves trapped in an underground chamber. The only way out was to solve a puzzle or maybe it was a test, whatever; we opened the cube and that opened the container and suddenly we were here."

The fifth alien moved for the first time and walked; actually he almost glided which was impressive considering his size, and glided toward the others of his kind.

Daniel watched, and then glanced at Jack who nodded slightly. Feeling a little disconcerted Daniel continued. "I hope we haven't done anything to anger you, broken any taboos; that was not our intention. In fact, we thought the planet was deserted. The ruins..."

A deep voice interrupted him. "The ruins are revered by our people." He spoke slowly, as if feeling his way.

"We had no intention of offending you."

"We understand Dr. Daniel Jackson. Who read the language or was it collective effort?" the being enquired.

"I did. I'm a linguist."

"More than a linguist. To open the cube required the breaking of the code. That code was supposed to be unbreakable. It would require a special intellect."

The five beings suddenly moved closer and Jack's internal radar went haywire. He shoved Daniel behind him and went to raise his weapon. With a shock it was only then he realised he no longer had it. How could that be? He was sure he'd had it when he landed in this place.

Daniel saw Jack's aborted action and experienced his own shock. Where were his weapon and his torch? He had no recollection of their absence. He grabbed Jack's biceps and squeezed. Jack understood; 'whatever you need Jack'.

Jack took a breath and spoke. "What's the problem? You set the test, you must have wanted someone to complete it and bring them here, wherever _here_ is. That's what he's done. Isn't it what you wanted?"

"Not in the way you mean," the deep voice replied.

"In what way then?" Daniel asked nervously.

Suddenly the being smiled and it was the most malicious smile Daniel had ever seen. "It was an intelligence test as you surmised, but our purpose is to discover the intelligent species and to remove any possible danger such a race may represent. By solving the puzzle you have proven the intelligence of your race and the potential threat you pose."

Daniel felt a chill at this pronouncement. "What is your intent?" he asked coldly; he had no intention of letting them see how spooked he was. He realised Jack already knew; he had moved even closer and Daniel could feel the heat radiating from the man.

Jack was indeed afraid of how this was proceeding, afraid for Daniel. The threat was heightened in his case as he had already proved his intelligence. Jack moved nearer using his body language to show he would protect Daniel at all costs. He had to suppress a shiver when Daniel's words gusted over his neck and the reaction shot down his spine.

The being stepped closer and Jack took up a clear protective stance. "The warrior and the scholar, an interesting combination," he smiled but it wasn't pleasant, it was threatening. "Our intention, Dr. Jackson? Why, to obtain all the information we can; in this case both military and academic, before you are executed."

"Executed!" Daniel was stupefied. Not for being threatened with death yet again, but because of the so-called reason. "I really don't believe this. So you set the trap just to discover and eliminate what you see as a potential threat. Do you not even acknowledge that just as it is possible for a race to be a potential threat it might also be a potential friend or even ally? Just because a race shows an indication of intelligence, that does not equate with threat. If you think it through, intelligence comes from understanding and understanding is more likely to generate tolerance than intolerance."

"Why? Surely the more intelligent, the more one would recognise innate superiority and the right to control your own existence by controlling that of others."

"You Goa'uld by any chance?" Jack asked, for once with little humour.

"Goa'uld?" the pronunciation was laboured suggesting the alien had never even heard the word before.

"Obviously it don't take a snake to make you evil, you've managed that all on your lonesome," Jack replied waspishly.

"That's enough!" the being snapped. He turned to one of his fellows and spoke in their own language.

As Jack made to move, Daniel placed a restraining hand on his arm. "Not now, Jack." Jack understood the rest of what Daniel did not say, 'there would be little point and you'll need your strength'. Jack didn't get the last few thoughts, and so will I.

* * *

Teal'c and Sam had searched the entire site of the ruins and could find no trace of O'Neill and DanielJackson. Teal'c was very concerned because they had found both their packs. All that seemed to be missing were their weapons, radios, torches and DanielJackson's notebook. They had tried to contact them by radio again but without success.

The items were found in a large empty underground chamber but Daniel and the Colonel had vanished.

They investigated further while waiting for backup to come through from the SGC and Sam discovered the opening in the mosaic floor was newly opened. Teal'c discovered the wall panels and the discs. They studied the writing and discs on the wall above with those discovered in the huge underground room. Teal'c confirmed that it was the same writing on the stele that had so drawn the attention of DanielJackson. Sam considered it was possible that the crystals were some kind of power source.

Teal'c studied the whole room for signs, tracks, anything to indicate where his teammates had disappeared. He soon spotted the churned up area in the dust to the side and rear of the stairs. He was confused at first, the signs was so jumbled but one thing was irrefutable; two pairs of familiar SGC issue boots had walked up to the wall and simply stopped.

They were on the other side of that wall.

* * *

Jack and Daniel were led away, two of the strange beings holding each of them, one taking each arm. Jack realised that Daniel was correct, whatever these creatures were they seemed very strong. They were taken down a long corridor, the walls of which appeared to be made of some kind of metal and Daniel wondered if they could, in fact, be on board a vessel. If they were, their chances of escape were even less than if they were still on the planet. Daniel glanced at Jack a few feet behind him and Jack smiled. Daniel's heart filled at the expression in Jack's eyes; they were full of affection and Daniel felt a sudden fear that if they were separated he might never see him again.

Jack saw Daniel glance back at him, realising he had been expecting it, waiting for it, and he smiled at him trying to offer reassurance without words. For a moment Daniel's eyes lit up but before Jack could judge what Daniel was feeling, his expression changed. His eyes widened, the light died and he bit his bottom lip; sure signs he was worried. Jack would've bet he wanted to wrap his arms around himself but he was unable to. Jack frowned wondering what had suddenly brought this on.

"Daniel?"

Their guards made no comment. It seemed likely they could not speak English. It hadn't escaped the attention of either of them that only one of the beings had spoken to them and when he'd addressed the others he'd spoken in their own language. It wouldn't do to say too much though.

"I.... Jack, I don't want...." He stopped.

Jack knew what it was; Daniel was worried for him. "It'll be okay, _I'll_ be okay," Jack said softly

"Don't Jack, I don't need comforting, not now. If," he hesitated,"PX4 146, I might not P5C 768."

Daniel watched as Jack processed. _PX4 146, yeah, we were captured and imprisoned, separately. And I thought I'd never see you after being trapped on Edora for three months. Aw hell! Danny's afraid we'll be separated and never see each other again._

"Danny, I know; me too. But..."

Daniel interrupted. "I have to tell you, I have to.."

"NO! Daniel," Jack stated firmly.

For a second Daniel thought he might have misjudged Jack; that he didn't have feelings for him until he looked into Jack's eyes, eyes that clearly showed all he wouldn't let Daniel put into words. The affection he'd seen earlier was totally eclipsed now by the love blazing there. Daniel smiled and tried to put everything he could into his expression hoping Jack would see his love as clearly as he'd seen Jack's. Daniel understood why Jack had stopped him voicing it. It would give the aliens a powerful weapon to use against them. He no longer needed to voice his love; Jack knew and _he knew._

It was more than he could ever hope for. Jack smiled again before relaxing; his body language more at peace than Daniel had seen him for a long time. He looked long at Jack before he straightened his shoulders and turned to face the front. He'd never felt stronger.

* * *

Teal'c was positive that O'Neill and DanielJackson were trapped behind the end wall. The question now was whether it was simply a long forgotten secret room or a specific trap unlocked by DanielJackson's knowledge. It was not the first time his extensive knowledge had gotten him into trouble, much to the consternation of O'Neill; nor the first time he'd dragged O'Neill, in his words, along for the ride. Teal'c was grateful that O'Neill was with DanielJackson. Their present awkwardness in each other's company, for whatever reason, would not prevent O'Neill's streak of protectiveness from surfacing.

MajorCarter's radio flared into life and broke into his thoughts. "Griff to Major Carter."

"Carter here, Major. We are at the ruins, underground. We'll meet you up top. Look for the only section with roof and two standing walls."

"Roger."

Teal'c took one more look at the wall and he turned away to catch Carter's eye. "You're sure they're behind that wall aren't you?"

"I am." He moved toward her. "I am of the firm opinion that as we are unable to discover the entrance by the same method as DanielJackson then we should make our own."

"Make our own?" she queried puzzled, until her eyes widened as understanding dawned. "You mean... what explosives? Blow our way in?" She turned to look at the wall, close to the steps, her gaze travelling up to the ceiling above. "That could be very dangerous, we don't know how stable this place is, or isn't. We could bring the whole structure down."

"I think not," he simply stated.

"That it?" Sam asked incredulously.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow, turned and moved towards the steps.

"Teal'c if you're wrong we could kill them."

"That room is a trap, a secure trap. I cannot even be positive that we will be able to break through the barrier." His gaze once again returned to the wall. It was not a matter he could prove to MajorCarter's scientific standards but he had honed his instincts over long years but he knew his friends were in danger, behind that wall.

Sam studied Teal'c and she could tell how concerned he was. It wasn't something obvious to a casual observer but after long years in his company she wasn't in any doubt. If he was worried, then she was very worried. "There's something else isn't there? What aren't you telling me?"

"I wonder if they are still within," he replied in a soft voice, the statement more chilling because of it.

"What do you mean?"

"It is a trap, a trap set for a purpose. Otherwise why set it? Something must result and someone must need to check on that result."

"But it could be an ancient trap, assuming it really is a trap of which I'm not entirely convinced. What if it is simply a way to open the door to a secret chamber? A combination lock if you will."

"Everything on this planet has led to this room. The writing on the DHD, the stele that so enthralled DanielJackson, the many languages, the ruins; destroyed except for two walls inscribed with that elusive language and these discs. DanielJackson opened the entrance to this room because he could. He gained entry into the secret chamber because of his specific abilities, his extensive knowledge, and his intelligence. The _why_ I do not claim to understand, but it is a trap, designed for such as he. Who knows what lies beyond that door?"

"Oh, god, Teal'c, why didn't I see it?"

"Because you have not spent nearly a hundred years steeped in evil. Your instincts are not honed to see it as I do. Sometimes it is difficult not to see it even when it is not there but this; here I have no such doubts. I can almost taste it."

* * *

The guards stopped in the middle of the corridor. The metal wall appeared smooth and unbroken. One of the guards lifted a hand and a small device on the reverse of a ring emitted a narrow beam of energy. With a silent motion, a portion of the wall slid upwards. Daniel and Jack were propelled through the opening, Daniel taken to the left and Jack to the right, their eyes never leaving each other in case they were finally separated, and this was goodbye.

They were both pressed against opposite walls but when their guards released them, they found they could not move away fro the wall. The guards backed away towards the entrance, three of them leaving as the fourth took one last look around before sealing the entrance behind him.

Jack sighed when they were finally alone, together if not safe. He tried to pull away again but could not even free a finger.

"Jack, what do you think is next, or is that obvious?"

"Based on previous experience beatings, torture yadda, yadda, yadda."

"What are they really after?"

Jack raised an eyebrow at Daniel's question. "I presume what they told us," he frowned at Daniel's expression, "but you don't?"

Daniel looked thoughtful. "I'm not sure. There was a kind of twisted logic to their premise but I find it difficult to accept they are so xenophobic."

"Why? Because they appear to be smart? Are you sure them having technology proves they're smart. The Goa'uld have superior technology but we know how they got that."

"Okay, I'll give you that, but that test took superior intelligence to devise."

"How d'ya know they came up with it?"

"I can assure you the evaluation was of our own devising." The chilling voice filled the room.

Jack looked at Daniel and grinned. They had both been prisoners too many times to discount the probability that they were being observed and listened to. Daniel simply raised an eyebrow, an innocent reminder of Teal'c.

"Only trying to give you the benefit of the doubt. You flunked," said Jack snidely.

Suddenly Daniel went rigid, his eyes wide and staring, the veins in his temples standing stark against his too-white skin. Jack clamped his lips together to keep from voicing his concern.

"You will cease with the insults. You will answer our questions or he will suffer. I have only used the lowest setting, would you like a further example?"

Jack could only stare at Daniel whose eyes had managed to focus on Jack. He kept eye contact riding out the pain flowing through his body like fire consuming fuel. He had suffered pain before, more times than he cared to remember, but this seemed part of him like the blood in his veins. He wanted to scream but he wasn't able to utter a sound. He wondered if he could survive the pain then he couldn't even think anymore, could only feel and finally the scream broke free.

"Daniel! Look at me," Jack yelled trying to reach him past his reverberating screams, "open your eyes dammit. Look at me. Daniel!"

As if in answer to Jack's shouts, Daniel's scream ceased and he slumped against his invisible restraints.

"That was a lesson for your benefit, warrior. The scholar will pay for your silence, so if you have any responsibility at all for your colleague, consider your answers."

_Oh god, the one thing that'll hurt more than if they did it to me. How did they know? Do they know or is just their sick fun._

Daniel slowly opened his eyes. He had heard the being's words to Jack and he knew how that would tear at him. Jack would always hurt for his team-mates and even more for Daniel; the civilian whose protection was his responsibility and that didn't even take into account his feelings. Jack felt things very deeply, he just didn't parade them for the world to see; but Daniel had seen. Jack had let down his barriers. Daniel knew Jack understood just as he did that each was hostage for the other but they couldn't acknowledge it for the alien. _We used to joke that we would be the death of each other, and now we probably will._

Jack watched as Daniel's eyes slowly opened and was so relieved that the intelligence in those bright eyes had not dimmed. He managed a tentative smile, which Daniel returned.

"Are you all right, Dr. Jackson?" he asked.

Daniel nodded an acknowledgement of not only Jack's question but also his intention to try and keep their friendship secret. "Yes, Colonel," he replied softly.

"Of course," the voice boomed out, "it will assist you to understand just how much it hurts if you experience it."

Jack slammed back against the wall like a fly trapped against fly paper, eyes wide, mouth open in a silent scream and Daniel watched helplessly, imagining the terrible pain surging through his love's body. He knew that when this bastard finally started asking real questions that Jack would never forgive him if he sacrificed his world, his people, just to save Jack. Not that he could do that even for Jack any more than Jack would for him. They may have only just discovered that they loved each other but they had long known the other's character and love did not, could not, negate responsibility.

Jack finally relaxed gasping for breath and searching out Daniel's eyes. Neither spoke, they had no need.

"Now you have both had a sample of our -- I think the nearest word is elicitor -- perhaps you will understand that it will avail you nothing to attempt to defy us. You have both suffered excruciating pain but without physical damage. You can survive for a very long time while we question you, until you beg for death just to escape the pain. The only escape is to tell us what we need to know then we will grant you a quick painless death. Know this, if by some tremendous strength of will you manage to withstand the pain and refuse to give us all we wish, the only other possible future for you would be eventual insanity. The mind can only endure such pain levels for a limited time. You only have two choices, submit and we will grant you a peaceful death or resist facing more pain than you can imagine. Choose!"

"Fuck you!" Jack snapped.

"Dr. Jackson?"

"What he said."

"Very well, we will begin."

* * *

Major Griff set the last of the small shaped charges around a section of the rear wall where Teal'c and Major Carter believed the Colonel and Dr. Jackson had vanished. When Teal'c had suggested using his staff weapon to blast the wall Griff had been quick to decry this action as being dangerous. Instead he suggested the deployment of several small charges set in such a way as to direct all the explosive force towards a small central area just sufficient to break through without damaging the structure of the underground chamber.

The Major climbed out and ensuring everyone was safely behind cover, what little there was, he flicked the switch that would set off the charges.

As soon as the sound had died away, Teal'c, closely followed by Major Carter hurried through the dust filled air into the chamber below. The Major and the rest of SG2 followed.

It was difficult to see clearly in the huge chamber. Torches flashed on, inadvertently adding to the eeriness of the scene. Teal'c moved unerringly to the blasted hole in the back wall. Major Griff had been true to his word and the hole he had created caused little damaged to anything but the back wall, though it was of necessity, a tight fit for a well built man like Teal'c to squeeze through.

The six of them crowded into the considerably smaller room, not sure whether they would find Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Jackson within. It occurred to Sam that if they had been behind the wall there was a chance they have been injured, but it was a risk they had to take. As it happened, all they found was an empty room; empty of people at least.

In the centre there was a long plinth on a thick central base and on the surface were too odd boxes, one small covered with more of that odd writing and a larger transparent one containing many different sized and shaped objects. However, it was the third item that drew the eyes of Sam and Teal'c.

Daniel's notebook.

* * *

Jack had no idea how much time had passed, or how often he and Daniel had been tortured. They had both steadfastly refused to talk. Jack wondered if perhaps the aliens had miscalculated by revealing that no matter how much pain they were subjected to, no permanent physical damage was done. Both he and Daniel had suffered torture before and they both knew the stakes. No way could they give in. What did scare him though, and Daniel too he was sure, was the prospect of insanity.

His train of thought was derailed as he was unexpectedly released from the invisible restraints, falling to the floor. He rolled and came to his knees, immediately wishing he hadn't as pain shot through his troublesome joints. He grimaced and thought how ridiculous it was worrying about his damned knees now. His gaze swept towards Daniel, who was still recovering from the last round of torture. As he watched, Daniel dropped like a stone and hit the ground heavily.

Jack rushed over to him only to run smack into an invisible barrier about half way across the room. He bounced off with a grunt and fell onto his ass.

"Jack?" Daniel called hoarsely.

"I'm all right. You?"

Daniel got stiffly to his feet and moved closer to the invisible wall separating them. "As well as can be expected," he smiled, "in the circumstances." He carefully reached up a hand to touch the barrier.

"Danny!" Jack gasped afraid for him, only for them both to be pleasantly surprised when his hand came into contact with it. The barrier still couldn't be seen but he could certainly feel it and as he ran his fingers along it there was a shimmer in the air.

Jack moved to the barrier, gave a ghost of a smile and softly said, "I love you."

Daniel stared at Jack, hardly believing what he'd heard; words he had longed to hear, words he thought they had no time left to say to one another.

"Oh, Jack, I love you, so much," he smiled. A smile so beautiful that it took Jack's breath away. "I thought that we ...." he stopped and shrugged.

"I know, but it doesn't matter now, they're already using us against each other. Anyway I wanted to tell you, to say the words." Jack gingerly placed his hand up to mirror Daniel's; the nearest they could get to touch each other.

"I so want to hold you, touch you," Daniel said wistfully.

"Kiss you," responded Jack.

Daniel felt too swamped with emotion to answer, letting his eyes say what his lips could not. Jack raised his other hand and placed it on the barrier, an invitation. Daniel mirrored the motion and they stood like that as close as they were allowed to be.

"Daniel, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"For everything. For hurting you when I couldn't face the truth. For letting us get into this mess. For not having the guts to tell you the truth until it was too late. For being stupid and for being blind."

"Wow, Jack, quite a speech, especially for you. But if you're sorry then so am I. All those charges you could lay at my feet too. We're quite the pair, we belong together."

"I wish."

Daniel grimaced. "Let's not regret what might have been."

"Celebrate what is," Jack agreed.

Unexpectedly they were pulled away and each drawn back to opposing walls, their eyes never leaving each other.

* * *

Sam studied Daniel's notebook for some time. Daniel had a penchant for detailed notes and she was now very grateful for his meticulousness. She compared his comments to the various objects on the plinth.

"Teal'c it looks as if this is some kind of puzzle that Daniel solved. He says something here about the language he was trying to decipher not being a true language, almost as if it was akin to use of letters in algebra and other formulae."

As Teal'c frowned, Sam explained it was a specific use of letters in math. Someone had created a false language to use as the basis for the code that Daniel worked hard to break. She shook her head doubting if anyone else in the SGC would even have thought along those lines. Daniel always did think outside the box.

"Does the notebook explain what happened when DanielJackson solved this puzzle? Or give any indication as to where they might be now?"

"Yes, Daniel just made a quick note, but he says here he pressed the correct symbol on the cube enabling it to open and then inside is the next symbol to press to open the container. He mentioned earlier in his notes that the colonel thought that at least some of the contents were weapons."

Teal'c looked closely inside the container as Major Griff joined Carter as she studied Daniel's notebook.

"Weapons did you say, Major Carter?" he asked glancing over her shoulder at the notebook.

"Yes, that's what Colonel O'Neill believed, and Daniel doesn't seem to disagree, not in writing at any rate," she commented turning the page and skimming through it again.

"We should attempt to copy DanielJackson's actions and open the cube."

"But that could be the very thing that got them taken," commented Griff.

"Precisely."

"But Teal'c if we, or you, get taken too, how the hell does that help us?"

"We will have found our missing comrades."

"Okay, fine, but that's not much help if we can't help them when we get there."

"But, how'll we know that until we get there?" Carter asked with a frown. "You know I don't think we've got much of a choice, there's no other way to track them."

"They could be absolutely anywhere. Another part of this complex, somewhere else on this planet, god they could even be aboard a vessel of some sort. We don't even have any idea who might have taken them."

"We don't even know if they have been _taken_ ," Carter commented dryly.

"What's that supposed to mean? They've certainly gone."

"Yes, but they could have been transported somewhere in a completely innocent manner. Maybe Daniel won the grand prize! Okay, okay that was facetious but you know what I mean. We're assuming they are in danger, as we should, but that doesn't mean one hundred percent that they are. The bottom line is we have to find out and at the moment, other than to follow them, I don't know another way of doing that."

Major Griff wasn't happy but then neither was Sam. However Griff didn't have any alternative and accepted that they had to do something. They batted ideas back and forth and in the end the came back to the original suggestion from Teal'c; that he and Major Carter should follow DanielJackson's notes to open the cube and see what progressed. If they were to leave this room as mysteriously as the Colonel and Daniel, then Major Griff would wait an agreed period of time before following with SG2, armed to the teeth as Lieutenant Barker commented with a grin. Carter had suggested that she and Teal'c would attempt to either communicate or return if at all possible. The premise being that if whoever had taken the Colonel and Daniel had only good intentions then communication of some kind should not be a problem, nor should the return of one or more of them.

The plan was, of course, not without considerable problems and too many unanswered questions but as Teal'c dryly commented if the positions had been reversed neither O'Neill nor DanielJackson would have hesitated to follow any of them. All that needed to be decided now, was how long was Griff to wait before following.

This resulted in more heated discussion. Griff wanted to follow in the shortest possible time but Carter argued they would need time to assess the situation and probably even more importantly they may need time to develop a communication. Griff pointed out that the best first contact member of the SGC had already gone through and if he hadn't yet been able to develop communication what were the odds that they would. Carter had to agree that he was right, there was no one better than Daniel, but they had to go in with an open mind because until they knew what had happened how could they know if, for example, Daniel had been capable of first contact protocol?

In the end they compromised; Griff would wait for fifteen minutes.

Lieutenant Barker lightened the atmosphere with his comment. "Think how we'll all feel if after this nothing bloody happens."

Teal'c nodded to Griff as Sam carefully read through Daniel's notes one last time before she tentatively reached out and touched the glyph on the side of the cube. The cube slowly unfolded revealing the only glyph inside which Carter again touched. As they all watched, the container on the other end of the plinth mysteriously opened to reveal the various items inside.

Carter had expected that when they opened the cube something would happen. That had been the last entry in the notebook. Either it was different this time or that something else happened to Daniel that was too swift to allow any further notations.

"Even though we know that DanielJackson opened the cube it was again sealed when we entered. Perhaps something else happened after that to cause their disappearance; O'Neill would have been very interested in these items especially if he considered them weapons."

"Would Daniel have just let him touch them?" Griff wondered.

"Not without a great deal of thought, both he and the Colonel would have been very suspicious. However, they were perhaps by then already trapped. It may have been the only option left to them," Sam pondered.

"So what's next?" Griff asked.

"I suggest everyone except MajorCarter and I stand well back," Teal'c said and they moved to the break in the wall. Carter stood as close to him as she could. He reached his hand inside the container but before it touched anything inside there was a bright flash of light.

* * *

Daniel kept his eyes on Jack waiting for the next round of torture to begin. He wondered just how long they were to face this horror. _It was odd_ , he thought to himself, _I finally have Jack's love when perhaps it would be better for both of us if we were both right in thinking that neither really cared for the other any longer. It would make it so much easier now._ Then he felt guilt at such thoughts, as if he were betraying Jack, betraying his own feelings. As if Jack could read his thoughts, and perhaps he could, Jack raised a questioning eyebrow and Daniel smiled sheepishly at him. Jack smiled back, one of those twisted grins that went straight to Daniel's heart. _Oh it was so worth it. Whatever it costs me, he is worth it._

Jack knew Daniel so well; he was having some sort of guilt trip. _Probably thinking it would be easier on me if I didn't love him. Doesn't he understand that he gives me the strength to go on? No of course not. He wouldn't give himself that power over me. He has no idea, no idea at all._

Suddenly a door appeared in the smooth wall and the four guards entered. It was obvious that the barrier was now gone and they walked across the room unhindered. Two came for Daniel and two for Jack. A small device was aimed at each man and they were free, free to be grasped by the guards and dragged from the room.

Would they be separated this time? Had the aliens heard the whispered conversation at the barrier and decided to try something different? Daniel tried to speak to the guards to try and find out what was happening, but they simply ignored him. Either they didn't understand or they kept their own counsel. Daniel decided, arbitrarily he admitted to himself, that they probably didn't know the language, only number five -- couldn't think what else to call him -- seemed to speak it.

They were taken down another corridor; at least it seemed to be in a different direction though it was difficult to be certain. In the end Daniel gave up and walked on in silence, glancing at Jack only once. Jack steadily gazed back at him but said nothing.

Inside Jack was afraid, afraid for Daniel. He still believed that Daniel was the one most at threat in this situation. They had said that both of them could provide important information but Jack thought that it was obvious that someone of Daniel's obvious intellect would seem more of a threat to these beings with their peculiar way of looking at things.

Jack was very frustrated by the whole situation. Even if he could put to one side his own personal feelings for Daniel, they were in a very dangerous situation and he felt he was failing the other man badly. He should be planning an escape, making sure the civilian member of his team was safe and not in danger. Instead escape seemed impossible. Besides the obvious fact that they were at a vast disadvantage physically and numerically with these creatures, they had no idea where they were.

He had considered the options; either they were still underground not far from their original position, or somewhere else on the same planet, maybe even on another planet, though the idea of using the Stargate seemed unlikely though not impossible. There was also a very good possibility they were on some kind of vessel, the metal walls kept him thinking along those lines, though of course that was far from the only logical explanation for that fact. If they were on a ship their chances of escaping were even less likely. Whatever options he considered he would need at least some basic intel and he had nothing, not one idea of what was beyond these metal walls.

Another aspect to consider was the opposition. They might have only seen five of these odd beings but there could be a thousand beyond these walls. Or there may only be five. Again he had no idea whatever, and such negative intel was extremely dangerous. _More dangerous than this?_

He knew that if only the sliver of a chance came his way he would take it and he also knew that Daniel would follow him without a second thought. He only prayed that whatever happened to them, happened to them both together. If they were to die, let it be together. The most terrifying idea for Jack at that moment was that he might die and leave Daniel alive in the hands of these inhuman bastards. Rather a quick death than that.

They reached the end of the corridor and for once the walls here were not smooth, they consisted of vertical bars, a prison by any other name.

Daniel was pushed into the cell on the left side of the corridor and Jack into the one on the right. This time they were opposite each other with the corridor in between.

The guards moved a short way down the passage and stood waiting. After a moment the chilling voice came again.

"It has been decided that perhaps a different approach might be useful. You seem to gain strength from each other's presence. The pain of the elicitor was perhaps less effective against your race because there was no physical evidence to distress your spirit. How will you react to a more visceral spectacle? Would your strength in each other persist or would it be taxed beyond endurance?"

"Perhaps you were right in your assessment of intelligence not necessarily engendering tolerance," Daniel commented coldly. "It certainly has not occurred in your own race has it? What kind of beings are you that you see strength of character as only a challenge, something to destroy. Is that what draws you, that you have no such trait within your own being? Are you afraid?"

"Of what is there to be afraid?"

"Us."

There was a moment of silence. Jack looked over at Daniel impressed again not only by his intelligence but by his courage.

"You claim this is to protect your people from danger. How does keeping us prisoner protect you?" Jack demanded. "We're not gonna tell you anything; even if you kill us. We don't leave our people behind y'know, there are others trying to find us right now."

"When it is accepted that you have disappeared, others of an intelligent race would consider the danger and not attempt to pursue. The cost would be considered too high." The being sounded so sure of his hypothesis.

"Your _logic_ is flawed," Daniel said scathingly. "Our people will be searching for us, they will pursue for we do not abandon each other." Daniel caught Jack's glare and understood he couldn't let his frustration get the better of him; it's not wise to tell the enemy your plans!

"It matters not. Either they will be able to follow or they will not. If they do then they will share your fate."

Jack glanced at Daniel and knew they both had the same thought; perhaps this was the one time it was better if no one could follow.

"We have decided on the scholar," the voice intoned. "It is likely he will not be able to withstand the treatment as well as the warrior. It will also be interesting to see the warrior's reaction and his resolve."

Jack had to clamp his lips shut. He half suspected they would pick on Daniel; he was always the obvious victim. Daniel tried to look at Jack but two of the guards moved down the corridor and blocked his view. The guards each grabbed a wrist and tied some light yet obviously strong material around each wrist. They then moved aside and pulled him towards the bars of his cell. His wrists were fastened to the bars spread-eagled above his head.

At least now he could see Jack directly across from him in his own cell. Jack pressed his face to the bars of his cell, wishing he was the one tied to the bars. He wanted to give Daniel strength from his presence but he had no desire to see Daniel tortured yet again.

"No questions this time?" Daniel suddenly yelled. He had seen the pain in Jack's eyes and wished to distract him.

"You already know what we wish to learn. If you want to stop this at any time you need only to tell us something. The same goes for you warrior, if you wish to help your friend your answers will free him."

"For how long? Whatever we do, you will still kill us," Daniel yelled in frustration.

"That is so, but there are easier ways to die."

"There is no easy way, certainly not by betraying all that we are." Jack said, surprised by how calm his voice sounded.

One of the guards pulled Daniel's shirt from his trousers and gripping the hem ripped it apart up the back. The other guard produced a short tube from his pocket that he shook once producing strips of fine material. It might look vastly different but Jack recognised a whip when he saw one. Daniel could not see what was happening but he was intelligent enough to guess. Jack held his eyes offering whatever strength Daniel could take.

The guard raised his arm.

* * *

The flash died and Teal'c found himself in another locality. He felt decidedly intoxicated but he knew it was not from the absorption of alcohol. His slightly blurred vision fell on the form of MajorCarter on the floor beside him. She was unconscious and if he needed any encouragement to recognise the danger that was enough. He took a step to the side so that he straddled her inert form and took a tighter grip on his staff weapon. Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement and turned to see four figures cautiously approaching. He brought his weapon to bear and the figures halted.

A voice sounded from his right side. "Surrender your weapon."

Teal'c moved his stance slightly to study the owner of the voice. His vision had cleared and he was facing a fifth alien being of a kind he had never seen before.

"I will not relinquish my weapon. What have you done to my companion?"

"The question ought to be, why aren't you in the same condition as she is?"

"And what condition is that?"

The being moved nearer, but still kept at a safe distance from the staff weapon. He appeared to study Teal'c as closely as possible from his position. "What is that mark upon your forehead?"

"It is the mark of a false god."

"Why do you wear such a mark if you consider the god to be false?"

"The mark is branded into my skin. I do not wear it from choice but now I consider it a testament to why I wage war to free my people."

"Your people? Your people are not her people?" he asked indicating Carter, who was now making a low moaning sound.

"I am sworn to them."

"But you are not of them?"

"Once, long millennia ago."

"Then..."

"I will answer no more questions," Teal'c interrupted. "Where are my colleagues?" he demanded. At his feet Sam Carter was moving stiffly, rising from the floor to a sitting position and resting back against one of Teal'c's legs. She looked around and Teal'c could tell that she was having difficulty with her vision.

"Colleagues?"

"You are aware of whom I speak. O'Neill and DanielJackson, dressed as we."

At the names Sam looked up and at the same time she raised the weapon she held in stiff fingers.

The being smiled menacingly. "Ah our guests." There was no welcome in the tone. "Presently they are being... entertained. Perhaps you would like to join them?"

The roughened voice of Carter spoke from below. "How about you bring them here?" Her P90 was now aiming directly at the being's chest.

As MajorCarter finally came to his assistance, Teal'c let his thoughts dwell on their situation. They had agreed with MajorGriff that he would wait for fifteen minutes before bringing SG2 through. He estimated they had been here for approximately five minutes. They needed to keep these beings at bay for another ten minutes.

* * *

Jack tried to keep Daniel's attention focused on him. It would be little enough to help him but it was all he had.

The whip whistled through the air sounding like someone keening. The sound sent a chill through Jack; god knew how Daniel must have been feeling. As the whip connected, Daniel's hand gripped the bars tighter and he clamped his lips together as he closed his eyes. The whip struck a second time and Daniel's eyes flew open and desperately sought out Jack. It was only as their eyes connected and the whip whistled yet again that Jack realised just how much closer they were this time. It had been difficult enough before having to watch each other being tortured, but at least then they were a whole room apart. That now seemed as wide as a chasm as Jack was forced to watch across the narrow corridor separating the two cells. If they both stretched out their hands they could almost touch.

Jack was forced to watch as Daniel tried to withstand the agony and to listen as Daniel's cries turned to screams. The whip struck again and again and though the material the whip was made from might look almost delicate it bit into Daniel's back with a vengeance. Daniel had sagged against the cell bars, his back arching in his extremity and Jack could see the rivulets of blood as they slid down his sides and dripped onto the floor below. Jack wanted to close his eyes but he couldn't be such a coward. Daniel needed whatever strength he could gather and he couldn't desert his love; he had to watch.

* * *

Griff paced up and down hating the wait. He didn't wanted to wait so long but Carter had persuaded him of the need for caution. _Damn she's been near Jackson for too damned long._ He looked at his watch again. One minute to go.

"Everybody set?" His men nodded and moved closer as Griff copied the actions of both Dr. Jackson and Major Carter. The cube collapsed and he depressed the remaining glyph. The container opened. With SG2 standing as close together as they could Major Griff reached inside.

* * *

Carter got to her feet and leaned her back against Teal'c's, partly so that she wouldn't interrupt his line of sight and partly because she was still unsteady and needing the support. She kept her own weapon trained on the fifth alien who seemed to be doing all the talking. His litany was repetitive. She and Teal'c couldn't keep them at bay forever. The Colonel and Dr. Jackson were fine, but if they wished for them to remain that way they would surrender their weapons.

Teal'c made it quite clear that they would not and he also demanded answers that unfortunately were not forthcoming. He demanded his friends' release that only seemed to amuse the alien if his expression was being correctly interpreted.

"Please, is it too much to ask that you tell us why you've done this, why you've taken our colleagues?" Carter asked.

"Colleagues? They tried to act as if they were merely colleagues, but they are so much more," the alien said sharply.

"To what do you refer?" Teal'c was almost certain about what the alien meant but did not know if MajorCarter had seen what he had, had recognised the difficulty between the two men for the emotional turmoil it was. If the alien had noticed something whilst they were captives then presumably they had banded together in adversity. Perhaps this situation would have some benefit after all. SG1 had been in danger of splitting and that would have been a terrible waste.

"As you will learn in all good time, they came to realise that there was no release, no reprieve. They chose to..."

He was interrupted by a shrill tone from one of his colleagues, followed by an eerie sound and an obvious disturbance in the air just to the left of Teal'c.

"MajorCarter!" he said sharply, moving away to cover SG2, which he realised was being transported just as they had been. He knew that like MajorCarter, they would materialise unconscious and unprotected. Carter understood immediately and also moved to cover her colleagues.

The alien snapped a command at his cohorts and they spread around the room covering the members of the SGC. For the moment it was stalemate.

The aliens were particularly wary of Teal'c, still not understanding why he was immune to their technology, and unsure of his weapon's capabilities.

What interested Teal'c was no other aliens appeared even in this obviously dangerous situation. Did that mean wherever they were, there might only be a few of the aliens, just these five perhaps?

Almost as if he could read the Jaffa's mind the alien lifted a small device to his mouth and spoke some sharp guttural sounds into it. Teal'c assumed he was calling for back up; how many he wondered. How long would it be before Griff and his men recovered?

* * *

Jack's hands were gripping his cell bars so tightly the fine metal was cutting into his palms. He welcomed the pain; it stopped him from screaming out the words running through his mind. _Leave him alone; for god's sake please leave him alone._ He knew it would do Daniel no good, that it would only feed the sadistic tendencies of the bastards ripping his back to shreds. _Why couldn't it have been me? They chose Danny because they thought he was weak, thought he would break. My god he is the most stubborn, the bravest...you've got no idea what kind of man he really is. Bastards!_

Suddenly there was a shriek cascading through the air, reminding Jack of an eerie siren. The whip stilled and the two guards glanced at each other. One of them lifted a small device and seemed to be speaking into it but Jack couldn't make out any words. Then both guards suddenly left Daniel's cell and ran down the corridor.

"Daniel, Danny can you hear me? Oh god, please be okay, Danny." When he got no response Jack yelled, "DANNY!"

Daniel's head moved slightly where it was resting on one shoulder as it was stretched against his cell bars. Jack called to him again and this time he slowly, painfully raised his head. "Oh, god Danny, are you all right? Stupid question, course you're not. They've gone for now. Daniel, I probably shouldn't say this, don't want to get your hopes up."

"Wh....at?" Daniel gasped out.

"I think...I hope... it might be help."

Daniel's eyes widened, hope shining there before dimming. "How?" he murmured.

"Don't know, couldn't someone else, Sam maybe, work it out?"

"Don't think so. She's smart..." Daniel was wracked by a coughing fit and Jack winced at the rattle he could hear even from across the corridor. Daniel tried to take a breath but only wheezed.

"Daniel?"

"Fine, I'm fine." Daniel gasped for a breath before continuing. "Sam's no linguist, she couldn't read...." He stopped, eyes widening again and then he smiled, he actually smiled.

"What?"

"My notes, I left my notebook next to the cube on the plinth. I meant to notate what we found in the container."

"And you'd made your usual detailed notes about breaking the code. I could kiss you, Danny!"

Daniel looked into Jack's eyes, "Really, is that a promise?"

"Oh, in spades, Danny, in spades."

* * *

Sam Carter felt almost like her normal self and was itching to do something other than hold these bastards at bay. She had the same sort of sense about these creatures that she got whenever she was around the Goa'uld; she just knew they were if not precisely evil, then certainly up to no good. She hoped that the colonel and Daniel were all right. She hadn't liked that snide remark about them being 'entertained'. She was just thankful that both of them were such strong men. What they needed now was for the other 'strong men' to damned well wake up.

Almost on cue there was a moan from one of SG2, she didn't know which one but didn't really care, once one was coming around the others would soon follow. She noticed Teal'c give a quick glance in their direction.

Just then a door they hadn't even noticed opened and two more of the aliens entered. At a quick nod from the lead alien they spread out amongst the others. So now it was seven aliens against six SGC. No contest.

She just hoped that when they finally found the Colonel and Daniel, they were mobile. It could make things difficult otherwise.

"Major Griff!" Sam called. "Major, we need you, now!"

She heard rather than saw SG2 awkwardly rising to their feet helping each other up. Then she heard Major Griff telling his men to snap to which they did rather shakily, but remembering her own need to lean against Teal'c she thought they managed rather well. In a relatively short period of time all four men were in position, weapons aimed at the obvious enemy.

"They have admitted to holding O'Neill and DanielJackson but have given no other relevant information," Teal'c succinctly informed Griff.

"Except refusing to release them," Carter added.

"Oh, I think that can be arranged," Griff said moving forward menacingly.

"That one," Carter continued pointing out the spokesperson. "Seems to be the leader, at least he's the one doing all the talking."

"Perhaps he can be convinced to do a little more talking," Griff said taking one more step forward.

"Ah but that has been the problem all along," the alien said calmly. "Communication. Your O'Neill and Jackson weren't very talkative."

"Now Jackson not being talkative can mean only one thing, you wanted him to talk about something that he simply couldn't; otherwise you can't shut the man up. He'll lecture you at the drop of a hat," Griff said conversationally.

"Presently they are being _entertained_ ," Major Carter said.

"Really? I wonder how _entertaining_ I can be. Have you seen this one?" Griff asked.

While Griff and Carter had kept the attention of the aliens on them, Lieutenant Barker had slipped a zat from his the back of his belt and at the Major's comment he flipped the weapon to Griff. Teal'c had been watching the Major closely too, knowing the man had something planned. Major Griff was known throughout the SGC for his thoroughness in forward planning. When Teal'c saw the Lieutenant make his move he was ready when Griff grabbed the zat out of the air and fired it at the alien. Teal'c fired his staff at the alien nearest the door and kept swinging and firing in an arc. The sound of his staff weapon and P90s filled the small space.

* * *

"Danny, d'ya hear that?"

Daniel was very near to collapse. The only thing keeping him upright was that he was tied to the bars of his cell. Jack had been trying to keep his spirits up. He hoped he was right and that help was on the way, but secretly he was worried that anyone coming through would fall foul of whatever had rendered them unconscious and would end up in the next cell. Jack wouldn't wish that on anyone else from the SGC.

But he was sure he heard gunfire, P90s in fact and that might have been staff weapon fire. Teal'c would follow them to hell if he had to, again.

"Wh ..... Jck?"

"I said d'ya hear that? P90s, maybe a staff. Hang on Danny, the cavalry has arrived."

Daniel's head fell forward again and this time Jack couldn't get any response. Daniel needed help and he needed it now.

"We're here, dammit we need help. NOW. HERE, we're here!" Jack yelled praying whoever came it was friend and not foe.

* * *

When the sound finally died away only the SGC personnel and the lead alien were still standing and in the case of the alien, that was only because Griff and Teal'c were holding him up. Griff had grabbed him immediately after hitting him with one blast of the zat but had difficulty holding him up due to his heavy weight. Teal'c had gone to his aid.

"Major, that was an awful risk," Carter said, "you had no way of knowing if that would even affect him or conversely kill him."

"True but we were at an impasse and it works with every race I've encountered so far," he replied.

Carter would have commented further but Teal'c intervened. "MajorCarter, surely our main concern now is the whereabouts and condition of our team-mates."

"Of course," Sam said quietly, annoyed at herself for getting sidetracked.

"You will take us to our team-mates," Teal'c told the alien.

"I will not assist you," he said.

Griff lifted the zat. "This is quite a useful tool," he said eyeing it curiously, "one shot and it hurts, and well you know that. Now a second shot will kill and a third and it's as if you never existed. Do you want me to show you?" He pressed the zat against the alien's temple.

"I think you'd better answer the Major," interjected Lieutenant Barker, "he's had a very trying day and I know from experience that he can be a little irritable if he doesn't get his own way."

Teal'c moved directly into the alien's personal space and asked, "Where are they?"

The alien looked at Teal'c and flicked his eyes at Griff. He was no coward but neither was he a fool. "I will take you to them."

He moved to the door never even giving his fallen comrades a second glance. They moved out into a long corridor of blank metal walls.

"Where exactly are we?" Major Carter asked.

At first the alien did not answer, until Griff stuck the zat back against his temple. "We are in an underground complex under the original temple site."

"So the ruins, the stellae and the writings, they're all genuine? Except for the one that had Daniel stumped, the one with the code," Carter pondered.

"I hear something." Teal'c stated, hurrying forward.

* * *

"WE'RE HERE! Dammit, what the hell's going on? Hang on Danny. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Jack yelled.

"O'Neill!" Teal'c's baritone sounded down the passageway.

"Teal'c! Thank you, god." Jack raised his eyes as if praying, and maybe he was. "We're here. Daniel needs help."

Teal'c came into view and when he saw the condition of DanielJackson he was extremely angry.

"Don't cut him down until you get inside. His back." Jack said quietly.

Then Carter and Griff came into view, the alien being held tight in Griff's fist. As soon as Jack saw him he growled. "You bastard, get the damned door open now."

"Daniel!" Sam gasped and Griff slammed the alien up against the cell bars.

"Open it," he snarled. The alien operated a small device on his ring and the cell bars opened. Teal'c was inside in a flash with Sam close behind.

"Get this open," Jack demanded and the alien complied.

Jack was across the corridor and on his knees beside Daniel who had been laid on his stomach by Teal'c. Sam was examining Daniel as best she could.

"That bastard had his men use some kind of whip on him," Jack said, his hands brushing the hair back from Daniel's forehead. Sam and Teal'c glanced at each other both noting the endearment that the colonel had not used for some time. "Danny, can you hear me? Come on, it's all right they've come you're safe now. Daniel?"

"J..ck?" his voice was low and hoarse. "Hu..rts, Jack."

"I know, I know. But it's over now. Look who's here?"

Daniel's eyes tracked slowly and he saw Teal'c and then Sam and he smiled. "Note...book?"

"Yes, Daniel." Sam smiled back at him. She glanced up at Jack, "Sir, we need to get him to Dr. Fraiser and fast."

"Don't you think I know that?" he snapped back. He looked at her hurt face and sighed. "I'm sorry Carter but I ... they..." Jack brushed at Daniel's hair again and let his fingers drift over Daniel's forehead before rising to his feet. There was so much he wanted to say but they were no longer alone; they were no longer going to die. Why did he still feel afraid? "Can we get back? I don't even know where we are, let alone how long it will take to get back."

"Apparently we are beneath the ruins in an underground complex," Teal'c informed him. He turned to the alien still outside the cell in the custody of Major Griff. "I am sure the quickest way back would be a swift return to the room from which we were all transported," he said pointedly to the alien.

Jack grabbed the thin mattress from the floor of the cell and with help from Teal'c he laid Daniel face down on it. Daniel groaned at the movement and slipped back into unconsciousness. Sam told Jack not to worry it was probably for the best all things considered. They picked up an end each and carried it like a stretcher. Lieutenant Barker offered to take the end from him but Jack refused to relinquish it.

They swiftly moved back to the room in which they had all materialised and Jack gave the scene of carnage a swift glance before turning the Griff and nodding.

Griff turned to the alien and told him, "You and I are going to be fast friends until I am sure that all of my other friends are safely back on the surface and heading for the Stargate. Understand?"

"I understand." the lead alien replied and for the first time he sounded defeated.

"Good. Now I am sure that communication works just fine from here, yes?"

"Yes, providing I remove the shield."

Griff waved the zat around and the alien moved to a console in one corner and depressed a switch. "Right, we'll send through Lieutenant Barker first and when he reports all is well then we can send Dr. Jackson through with the Colonel."

Jack had only been listening with one ear, most of his attention centred on Daniel. He had almost protested Griff's decision to send Barker through first but he realised the need for caution. There was no reason at all to trust the alien.

Jack watched as Griff spoke further to the alien and then instructed Barker where to stand as the alien depressed another switch and the Lieutenant vanished in yet another flash of light.

Almost immediately Barker signalled that he was back in the underground room. Jack and Teal'c carried Daniel over to the same spot and almost instantly they too were back in that room. After signalling their safe arrival Jack sent Barker ahead to warn the SGC that they were bringing back an injured Dr. Jackson.

* * *

The alarms blared through the SGC as an unauthorised wormhole opened. The technician checked the readouts and as General Hammond clattered down the stairs, he reported that a signal had been received. "It's SG2, sir."

"Open the iris," Hammond ordered.

The General made his way down to the Gate room just as Lieutenant Barker came through the event horizon.

"Report Lieutenant!"

"We've found them, sir. They're just behind me. Colonel O'Neill asked me to request a medical team for Dr. Jackson."

"Get a medical team in here," Hammond called up to the control room. "What the hell happened?" he asked Barker.

"We mounted a rescue and discovered an alien base underneath the ruins. The Colonel and Dr. Jackson have been captured and tortured, sir."

"Damn!" _Why the hell is it always those two?_

Fraiser and her medical team entered the Gate room just as Teal'c appeared carrying one end of a makeshift stretcher. He was soon followed by Colonel O'Neill with Dr. Jackson stretched out between them. He was laying face down his back covered in blood soaked dressings.

Jack looked haggard but otherwise physically uninjured. Dr. Jackson was swiftly transferred to a gurney and rushed out of the Gate room. Jack made as if to follow but the General stopped him with a touch to his arm when he didn't acknowledge the General's comment.

"Colonel O'Neill?" the General repeated and this time Jack's eyes left the gurney and tracked to the General. "Where are the rest of your team and SG2?"

"Following behind, sir. We needed to get Daniel back to the Doc as quickly as possible. General, if I may, please?" he continued, indicating the now vanished gurney.

"Very well go. Debrief will be in one hour."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir," Jack called over his shoulder as he hurried from the room, Teal'c on his heels.

The General watched them go and then turned back to the wormhole. _Probably get more sense from Carter._

* * *

An hour later they congregated in the Briefing Room. It was obvious that Jack had come straight from the Infirmary, though he did look somewhat less haggard. The good news about Daniel Jackson had petered back. His back did indeed look terrible but Dr. Fraiser reported that whatever the aliens had used on him had certainly damaged his flesh but it had thankfully not damaged any organs. It would take time and care but he would make a full recovery.

Jack had finally, with a bad grace, given in and allowed one of the medical team to give him a physical. Other than signs of stress and obvious muscle strain he was reported as being in good health.

Otherwise he had hovered and in his own inimitable style got in Dr. Fraiser's way. She yelled at him but he flatly refused to leave, which didn't actually surprise her one bit. She gave in provided he stayed out of her way. He only left the Infirmary when Dr. Fraiser dragged him along with her to the briefing.

The doctor listened with growing interest and anger as Jack explained what had happened to Daniel and himself at the hands of the aliens. She also understood just how very angry Jack was; he told his story with barely any inflection and his voice was as cold as ice. From a man as passionate as Jack this was a severe indictment.

As Teal'c and Carter gave their interpretation of events, Jack seemed to relax slightly; interested in events he had not been witness to. He actually smiled when Major Griff was giving his report.

The General wound up the meeting asking for written reports and giving everyone downtime. The address for the planet was to be locked out of the Gate's dialling computer.

* * *

The next three weeks were difficult for everyone in the infirmary. SG1 haunted the place, especially Jack. While the good doctor was recovering, SG1 had a week's downtime followed by two weeks on base catching up with various tasks. Carter was happily beavering away in her lab, visiting Daniel occasionally. Teal'c was helping train new recruits and dropped in from time to time. Jack was supposed to be catching up on his long overdue paperwork but the amount of time he spent in the infirmary laid that rumour to rest.

However, Dr. Fraiser didn't have any inclination to throw him out, at least not most of the time. Dr. Jackson might be a sweetheart when he was well, but he was the world's worst patient; a title he switched from time to time with Colonel O'Neill. In fact the word 'patient' should never apply to Dr. Jackson. He wasn't supposed to work but he charmed anyone he could to bring him books, folders, photographs and he merrily translated away when he was supposed to be resting. At least when Jack visited he put the work away and they talked quietly together. She had to admit it was so much better seeing them friends again but she did wonder what on earth they found to talk about for hours. She didn't really care; while he was there Daniel behaved and even for a while after he left, Daniel was calmer. Things did tend to get out of hand though on the odd occasion when all three members of SG1 visited at the same time; but laugher was the best medicine after all.

The day finally arrived when she could discharge him and naturally Jack was there to take him home.

* * *

Jack had been looking forward to this day for weeks, though when he had first visited Daniel in the infirmary the day after his return he had been very nervous. Dr. Fraiser had kept Daniel under for the first twenty-four hours after she had done what she could to repair the damage to his back. Jack had been hit by the fear that now they were back in the real world and no longer in danger of their lives, the overwhelming need for each other would fade. As crazy as it was, that was the last thing he wanted. He knew how dangerous such a relationship would be but he didn't care. He wanted Daniel, he _needed_ him and he wanted nothing more than for Daniel to want him too.

He had entered the infirmary and for a moment he was afraid to approach Daniel's bed. Afraid it would all fall apart and he would be alone again. Then he remembered the wonderful smile Danny had given him, all he could offer when separated by that barrier, except the words that brought on the smile, _Oh Jack, I love you, so much._ How could he be in doubt after that confession? He also remembered a promise that Daniel said he would hold him to. _Oh, yes Danny, hold me to it please._

Jack sat by Daniel's bed simply watching him sleep until, in the early hours when all was quiet and even Janet Fraiser had retreated to her office to rest, Daniel awoke.

Jack was resting his head on his arm on top of Daniel's bed, Daniel's hand clasped tightly in his. Jack felt the movement of fingers, just a slight wiggle but enough to alert Jack that Daniel was waking. He sat up and saw Daniel's eyelids fluttering. "Come on Danny, that's it."

The eyes slowly opened and for a second they were filled with fear. "It's all right, Daniel. You're safe in the infirmary at the SGC."

Daniel's eyes flitted towards Jack and the fear faded. Daniel tried to speak and Jack realised his throat must be raw. He picked up a nearby cup of water and dribbled a little into Daniel's mouth.

After a few seconds Daniel tried again, "Jack, are ...you all right?"

Jack grinned, that was so Daniel. "I'm _fine_ ," he replied, emphasising Daniel's trademark reply.

"You were the one who was hurt Danny. How d'ya feel?" Jack asked leaning over and brushing Daniel's hair from his forehead before ghosting a kiss there. "And don't say fine!" he added as he pulled back.

"Jack?" Daniel gasped glancing quickly around.

"It's okay, there's no one here. Even good ole Doc Fraiser has gone to her office for a break. Really Danny, how d'ya feel?"

"Stiff, sore and whoosy, which I assume is from Doc's magic juice." Daniel glanced up at Jack from under his eyelashes. "But none of it matters if you tell me it wasn't a dream, any of it."

"If it was a dream then I'm dreaming too and I never want to wake up," Jack said huskily leaning in again but this time kissing Daniel quickly on the mouth. As kisses go it was too quick and too light but it was enough for Daniel. He felt a surge through his body and tried to reach up to hold Jack, but the older man caught his hands and brushing a kiss on each palm, gently pushed them down.

"Later, Danny. I have a promise to keep when you're well." Jack's voice caressed Daniel and he found his breathing becoming harsh. "All right, Daniel I'd better let you be," Jack said with a grin. "Or one of these machines will start beeping and then we'll have Fraiser doing her Napoleon act."

Daniel's eyes were sparkling and Jack realised it was partly because Daniel had tears in his eyes, or were they in his own eyes?

Jack spoke quietly to Daniel. He may have told him there was no one else around but that didn't mean he was going to take any more chances. "I told you I love you Danny and I meant it. I think you should go back to sleep now and I'll be here when you wake up."

"You won't leave?" Daniel asked softly.

"No, Danny, never."

Daniel smiled as his eyes slid shut.

Jack realised his fears had been well and truly groundless as soon as Daniel set eyes on him. _That_ smile was back and this time the only barrier between them was protocol.

* * *

The last three weeks were both wonderful and frustrating. Wonderful because they'd whispered together of love and a future together, Jack dismissing Daniel's worries about his career; and frustrating because they couldn't touch, not really. Now the day was here when he could take Daniel home, the day they could finally touch, and once again Jack was afraid. His fear was tinged with anticipation and it curled in his gut like fingers of fire.

Daniel looked at his watch, where was Jack? _God, he hasn't changed his mind, has he?_ Daniel shook his head; he knew that wasn't true. He trusted Jack; it was himself he really doubted. Not his love for the man but his ability to let himself go, just to _be_ with another person. The closest he'd got to that had been with Shau'ri and he recognised now that even with her, he had kept a part of himself closed off. He'd never really shared his past with her; there had been no real need to do so living so far away on another world but he couldn't do that with Jack. Jack already knew so much more about him than Shau'ri ever had and he would want everything. That's just the person that Jack was and Daniel wanted to share himself fully, he just didn't know if he could. There were parts of him that he kept hidden, _even from myself_ he admitted wryly, _except in my nightmares_.

He heard the well-known footfalls and Jack entered the infirmary. He stood in the doorway just looking for a second before smiling and moving over to him.

"Thought you weren't coming," Daniel said his smile taking any sting out of the words.

Jack leaned in and said softly. "Thought that would be later."

Daniel gasped and murmured. "Jack."

Jack just laughed and hauled the younger man to his feet. "Your chariot awaits."

As they were waiting at the elevator, Carter hurried to greet her team mate. "Hey Daniel, wait up. Just wanted to make sure you've got everything organised. Sure you'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine Sam. Jack's gonna be looking after me for the first few days."

She glanced at her commanding officer who raised an eyebrow and she grinned. "Still trying those Teal'c impressions, sir? Not bad but you'll never touch the master."

"Excuse me!" The elevator door opened and they entered as Jack tossed back, "See you Carter and raise you an eyebrow."

* * *

The ride from the mountain was mostly in silence, both men nervous. They had decided to stay at Jack's place for the first few days. Jack wasn't comfortable over at Daniel's apartment, he always felt he had to be so very careful; whereas Daniel had stayed at Jack's place quite a few times and was quite at home there. Jack parked his truck on the driveway and led Daniel to his door.

Walking in, Jack dropped his keys on the side table and went into the living room, pausing, as Daniel didn't follow. He backed up and saw Daniel standing just inside the door.

"Daniel?"

"I...I...Jack?"

Jack understood. Daniel was just being Daniel, unsure. He moved over and gently took the younger man in his arms. He'd hugged him before but never like this. Daniel's arms came up around him and Jack leaned back slightly to look at him and found he couldn't look away. Their eyes met and all doubt fled as they both moved together for their first real kiss. It was tentative, fleeting and riveting. They broke apart for just a second before diving back in. Lips met and brushed tasting, learning, tongues beginning to probe seeking entrance. Mouths opened and exploration began. Their bodies pressed closer as fingers gripped and pulled. They broke apart when breathing became a problem.

Daniel dropped his head on Jack's shoulder muttering. "Oh god, Jack."

"What love?"

Daniel raised his head at the endearment and kissed Jack again more gently this time before pulling back to say. "I love you. Let me show you."

"Are you sure you're ready for that?" Jack asked, he hoped but he wouldn't press. He hadn't expected Daniel to be ready for anything so soon. "You know how badly you were hurt and no matter how good the Doc is you've still got a lot of healing to do. I can wait; I can wait forever for you."

"I don't want to wait any longer, I've been dreaming of this for longer than you know."

"You have?" Jack murmured, feeling guilty for a moment. How long had Daniel cared for him, even when he was being a bastard obviously? He had so much to make up for.

"Yeah," Daniel said sheepishly, dipping his head and again looking up at Jack.

"God, do you know what you do to me?" Jack growled.

"Show me," Daniel replied huskily.

Jack grabbed and kissed him hungrily. God he's like two people, one shy and innocent and the other could teach me a thing or two. "Bed," Jack said against Daniel's lips.

They finally reached the bedroom, having stopped along the way a few times for kisses and to remove items of clothing. They tumbled onto the bed still trying to kiss while fumbling with each other's boxers. Daniel finally pulled away laughing and tugging at Jack's, managing to drag them off. Jack returned the favour pulling Daniel back and straddling his thighs. He sat back on his haunches soaking up the sight before him.

"What?" Daniel asked puzzled.

"Just admiring Danny, just admiring."

"Well stop it and get with the touching," he demanded reaching out for Jack.

Grinning, Jack leaned in for another kiss as his hands drifted down over Daniel's chest and as his fingers caressed the younger man's nipples he moaned, the sound sending shivers down Jack's spine even as Daniel's hands kneaded the small of his back. Jack moved his mouth from Daniel's and licked and nipped his way across the linguist's jaw and down his throat, Daniel arching his neck to allow greater access.

Jack lined up his body so their leaking erections rubbed and ignited each other. Daniel was nibbling Jack's shoulder and as their pace heated up he bit down and Jack cried out at the pain and pleasure streaking through him. Daniel's moans increased as Jack moved down his body to lave at his nipples taking first one then the other to lick and tease with his teeth. Daniel arched again rubbing his cock harder against Jack who pressed down in retaliation.

"Ahh, Danny, Danny," Jack murmured as Daniel's hands caressed and kneaded his buttocks, his fingers drifting casually across his cleft. Jack rotated his hips as he surged against the younger man below him and Daniel murmured nonsense as he bucked and rocked until all Jack could hear was "Yesyesyesyesyesyes" like a mantra.

Jack lifted his head from the younger man's nipples and took his mouth again, sucking his tongue into his mouth revelling in the taste. Jack was surprised when Daniel suddenly surged up and flipped him over laughing as they changed positions. Daniel then began to trace the older man's rib cage following his fingers with his lips. He tracked down Jack's flanks and back across his hips until the younger man's tongue flicked over Jack's pubic hair. By now Jack was bucking and moaning and Daniel revelled in the fact that he could reduce Jack to this. Daniel then decided to act out one of his favourite fantasies, praying he could do it justice. He licked at the tip of Jack's cock and the older man nearly leapt off the bed.

"Oh god, Danny, ohgodohgod." Jack murmured as Daniel took his cock into his mouth and licked and sucked along its length. One hand he used to hold down Jack's hip while the other he slipped underneath to massage his balls before continuing on to caress and stroke the perineum.

Jack knew he couldn't last much longer; he had wanted this man for so long and the reality was so much better. He hadn't imagined that Daniel could do this him, turn him into putty with just a touch. "I'm coming ...Danny, can't ...hold back, I'm coming."

"Come for me Jack, come for me," Daniel gasped as he pulled back for a moment before going back down and sucking and nipping at his lover's cock, his fingers caressing and pressing along his opening.

"Ohgodohgodohgod, Dan........IEL, DANNNNNIEL." Jack cried as he climaxed and shot his seed into Daniel's mouth. Daniel swallowed as much as he could a little surprised at the bitter salty taste. He reached up to kiss Jack, gripping him desperately and Jack was a little slow to respond, Daniel smiling to himself, understanding why. Jack tasted himself on Daniel's tongue and pulled back. "Wow, Daniel that was amazing. You never said you could do anything like that."

"Didn't know myself. Wanted to try though."

Jack laughed. "Any time you want to try something new just let me know." Jack indicated Daniel's still rock hard cock and asked with a smirk. "Do you want me to try that on you?"

"Er, actually I've got another idea?"

"Yeah?" Jack grinned.

"Can I .. will you let me? Oh god I don't suppose you would trust .."

"Danny, I trust you with my life you know that. If you're asking me to trust you with my butt, then yeah."

Daniel's jaw dropped and then he smiled. "Do you have any lube?"

"I'm a senior boy scout," Jack retorted pulling open his bedside drawer and tossing him a tube.

"Lie down Jack," he said softly. Jack did as he was asked and Daniel began long slow strokes across his shoulders and then his spine, kneading the muscles as he went, following up his motions with little kisses. Daniel felt Jack relax as he moved down to his buttocks continuing to massage and caress. Then he knelt back opening the tube and liberally coated his fingers and his cock. He then returned to massaging Jack's butt, concentrating on his tight opening before slipping one finger cautiously inside. Jack tensed for a moment and Daniel halted to give him chance to adjust before moving gently again. As Jack relaxed, Daniel added a second finger, again allowing time for adjustment, then he carefully opened his fingers and scissored.

"Okay Jack, not hurting you am I?"

"Nooo, it's fine, fine. Don't stop."

Daniel smiled and continued searching out that special place and when Jack gasped and clenched he knew he'd found it. He brushed against it again.

"Oh yes, Danny, again do that again. Oh my god!"

"Like that huh?" he asked slipping in a third finger and continuing his massage.

"Uh-huh."

"Ready, Jack?"

"As I'll ever be."

Daniel lined himself up and slowly pressed in. Jack gasped at the sensation as Daniel moved very slowly determined not to hurt his love and Jack lifted his hips to meet him.

"Oh god Danny, more, I want all of you."

"I don't want to hurt you, I .."

"You won't," Jack said as he pressed back. "More Danny, push, harder."

Daniel took a breath and did as he was asked surprised when he slid all the way in.

"Oh god Jack this is....awesome."

"Yeah, be even better when you move." So he moved, slow and steady at first but building as he hit a rhythm, Jack encouraging him with murmurs and moans mingling with his own grunts and groans. He soon had a rhythm that allowed him to brush Jack's prostate repeatedly much to his vocal appreciation.

Daniel knew he couldn't hold out much longer as he felt the familiar sensation rise through his body and he threw his head back. "Jack I'm gonna come, Jackjackjack," he groaned till, his body stiffening, he yelled, "ohohohohOHOH, JAAAACK."

Jack collapsed with Daniel still inside him, trying to get his breathing back under control. He'd never felt anything quite like that. After a few moments Daniel slipped out of him and rolled off to lie alongside him. Jack draped an arm across Daniel not wanting to lose the contact, the warmth. He could feel Daniel's heart beating like a trip-hammer against his arm, when the younger man suddenly rolled over and laid his face against Jack's shoulder.

"All right Danny?" Jack asked softly. Daniel didn't speak just nodding against his shoulder. Jack was puzzled, Danny was never one to use a gesture when words would do and then he felt the moisture against his skin. "Danny, what is it? What's wrong?" he asked lifting the younger man's face.

Daniel's smile lit up his face even as his tear filled eyes met Jack's. "Nothing's wrong," he said softly, "Everything is just perfect."


End file.
